Strawberries
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: Alejandro notices that Heather seems more pale than usual. He decides to treat her to a little... dinner. (Warning there's a bit of a small sex scene but not too detailed. I warned you)


**Author's Note:** So this story was inspried by a cute vampire gif made by sallychanscraps. She has a fan fiction account too if anyone would like to know.

 _The world in which we live in can be lived in ignorant bliss. For some, this isn't so easy. For behind the walls of security, lurking in the shadows lies something dark, something mysterious and yet compelling._

* * *

As Alejandro held hands with his next meal _, unfortunately,_ he was delayed from enjoying dinner because she wanted to go to the fruit festival. Interestingly enough, the town was famous for it's fruits. In which they were actually healthy and didn't give you horrible disease. It was just another way for the town's people to forget their troubles for a day and from the true horrors that lurked in the shadows, that ruled over this land. Of course, these monsters had to keep secret, if they didn't, it would just make it easier for peasants to try and mob them. With their comedic pitchforks and torches.

What were these monsters? _Vampires_ of course. Beautifully supernatural, and yet human in their own way.

The people of this town have no idea what they were living with, the monsters that lived among them. As predators, surveying their kingdom over their prey. If humans weren't such idiots, perhaps some would have been able to figure out how strange their town really was.

Unknown to humans, there is actually a **number** of ways to tell vampires apart from humans or, as Alejandro preferred to call them, _food_. Consistency that could be seen through years and years of close observation if someone had paid enough attention. For one thing, vampires lived high up near mountains, also wore mostly dark clothing such as reds, blacks and blues, both because of style and better camouflage at night. They also have very interesting colored eyes, some looked normal, while others must be concealed. Whether by a hat, a cloak, or a drink of mixed herbs that changed eye color for a few hours. And obviously enough, the cold temperatures were of no bother to a vampire, which meant that humans couldn't _snoop_ into their homes.

Vampires also pretend to eat their kinds of food, their animal meat, and vegetables. But Alejandro found human blood much more… **rich** and more tasteful than animal blood. Luckily for them, the town's folk haven't figured out that people have gone missing for the past few months. Those that travel away from their homes to journey to other lands are most ideal. Catching them in the mountains makes them easy (easier) prey. And who gets the blame of their disappearance? Usually animals or the deadly conditions. Unfortunately in a very _rare_ occasion, a human escapes telling their story of the monster, the one of incredible strength, grace and quite deathly. But it's _very_ rare, so people usually don't believe them, brushing them off as insane.

Alejandro wondered about his next meal. What was her name? Ah that's right…, _Anna._ He'll have to remember it if he needs to call out for her. She is a rather curious human, to say in the least. Alejandro was following her as she looked at the curiously colored fruits. Jams, tarts, cakes, _everything_ fruit related was here for sale. He absentmindedly was reading over a label for jelly when he felt a certain someone's presence. Perking his head, he saw a dark hooded figure practically gliding through the busy streets. Even though they were wearing a dark jacket, something most people in those town wore,… it wasn't hard for Alejandro to guess who it was.

The figure stopped by a stand, upon further inspection, Alejandro saw that this stand sold strawberries. He watched perfectly marble-white hands reach over and begin picking a few out. Humored by the scene unfolding before him, he took lightly made strides toward the hooded figure. Right as he was starting to reach out for the hooded figure's hand, he felt small arms hugging him from behind.

"Hey Al!" Anna giggled, smiling all too pleased with herself. Alejandro twitched at the nickname. "Anna, I'd really like for you not to call me _Al."_ Alejandro said, struggling to say the god forsaken nickname. "But it's so cute." Anna pouted, "Anyway, it's getting pretty late. I'm afraid it's time I went home. I'll meet you by the bakery tomorrow… _love."_ Anna finished with, blushing happily to herself.

She let go of Alejandro and made her way north up the road. Alejandro sighed, no meal for him tonight. Returning his gaze, he saw that the hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. Huffing in irritation, he was heading down to the butcher shop in order to pick up some dinner he'll have eat for tonight.

And then a sudden flurry of raven hair swept passed him. Standing in front of him was the one and only, Heather. He smiled, as she looked up at him with those gray steely eyes. She gave him a quirk of her eyebrow, curious to know about the girl that he was with moments ago. Alejandro couldn't help but chuckle at how sweet-looking Heather could look when she wasn't busy ripping flesh off a human body.

"Hello Heather, it's very nice to see you again." Alejandro said, earnestly. Heather rolled her eyes and finally spoke with her sweet voice that he had grown to adore. "The pleasure is all mine." she spoke sarcastically, but there was a hint of sincerity that he caught on to. "What brings you to the festival?" Alejandro inquired, remembering her picking up strawberries. "Oh, nothing you'd find interesting." Heather muttered, bringing to basket closer to herself. He laughed, "My dear, when it comes to _you,_ I find it most interesting." he assured her, using a single finger to lift her chin up and look directly at her. She pouted stubbornly, something he found incredibly adorable even when they had first met over 300 years ago.

 _She's looking rather pale. When was the last time she had a meal?_ He wondered, concerned for her. He began to lean in to inspect more closely until lips were only an inch apart. He would have gladly pressed his lips against hers until… he heard Anna's voice only 15 feet away.

With that information, a sudden idea sparked in his mind. As he heard Anna laughing about 5 feet away. Swiftly letting go of Heather's chin, he turned his back on her, hands behind back, and waited until Anna had spotted him before he walked over to her.

"Hello love, what brings you back?" Alejandro asked, flashing a charismatic smile. "Oh, I forgot, I have to pick up something." Anna explained, playing with her hair, blushing towards Alejandro. "Well, it's getting quite late, why don't you just come over to my home? I wouldn't mind your company." Alejandro said suggestively, causing the girl to go completely red. "Are you sure you'd be all right with that?" Anna asked. "Of course. Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

It was well over midnight when Alejandro decided to take a flight around the mountains. Anna can sure talk a mouth full when she wants to, but fortunately for him, she was all tired out from the wine to stay awake too. He sighed happily, floating over a beautiful lake that shimmered with the moon light. After a few minutes of flying, he bumped into the one vampire who would be out at this time of night.

"Ah Heather, it's always a pleasure to see you again." Alejandro said, taking a bow. " _Alejandro_." was the only thing Heather said, with a flat tone, arms crossed. "You're looking even more radiant than ever before." he commented on, giving a wink. "Well, thank you, now if you'll excuse me…" Heather began with, ready to take off higher into the mountains until Alejandro caught her hand.

"Not so fast, _precioso._ " he said, pulling her hand up to his lips. He gave her hand a kiss. "How would you like dinner with me? Back at my home, of course." Alejandro seductively spoke, earning a slight shiver from Heather. He smiled, as he pulled Heather tightly into his arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "F-fine. If it'll be a really good meal." Heather muttered, blushing ferociously, even more than a human would. " _Excellent."_

* * *

 _Within his home, Anna awoke to darkness. "Alejandro?" she called out, hearing no response. Suddenly something moved. "Oh, there you are." Anna teasingly said, "Come over here, will you?". What stepped into the moon light wasn't her lover, but a beautiful woman, long black hair and pale skin. She chuckled darkly._

 _"Who are you?" Anna asked nervously, wondering if she was dreaming. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the woman said, smiling malevolently, and with one swift movement, lunged at Anna._

 _With one bite, the women had razor sharp teeth sticking into Anna's arm as she began to feel the life drain out of her. Anna felt terrified, but couldn't seem to find the will to fight back. As her vision started to blur, she saw Alejandro standing over them, a smile on his lips, but it was too late. She instantly fell over onto the ground, dead._

 _"That was one_ _ **good**_ _meal." Heather said with a light hearted laugh. "I always know who to treat a woman right, don't I?" Alejandro asked Heather, sucking, whatever was left in Anna's body, out. "We could take it a step further you know…" Heather suggested, pushing Alejandro onto the bed with a grin on her face._

* * *

Soft, warm hands moved up and down Heather's back. She sighed from the warmth, feeling Alejandro begin to slowly tug at her clothing.

Within a few minutes, and impatient hands, all of the clothing was left, forgotten, on the floor. Heather lied on her back, on the soft bed with Alejandro on top. Alejandro took the time to kiss every part of her face, neck, and chest. Heather relished from his touches and moaned from his slow, agonizing movement. She pulled his face down to hers to enjoy a sweet kiss. When she left go of his face, Alejandro took the time to look over Heather. Breathless, tired, and yet so sweet.

He decided that she had enough of waiting and got to work.

* * *

He woke up wrapped up in blankets, feeling Heather's skin against him. Smiling to himself, he looked over her. She was sleeping soundly, and glowed with radiance. That only made Alejandro wrap his arms tighter around her, as she began to move around. He rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"Morning, _mi amor_." Alejandro purred, as Heather looked behind her. "Good morning to you too." Heather hummed trying to go back to sleep. Alejandro would have none of that. In one swift motion, he turned Heather on her back once again and had himself position on top of her once again. Heather laughed and caressed his face with both hands, giving him a genuinely happy albeit, _endearing_ look. Would he ever get tired of her looking like this? _No,_ _ **never**_ _._

"So, I suppose this is around the time I should being getting out?" Heather muttered close to him. "I am just a one night stand aren't I?" Alejandro chuckled. "Don't even _think_ about it, _Mrs. Burromuerto."_


End file.
